Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25th, 2008 ;April 3rd, 2016 - Show Pages Complete! Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here. After a couple days of work, I've managed to make pages for all shows currently (or in some cases formerly) on Channel Awesome. Also, both Real Thoughts and Doug Reviews now have their own pages since they also have sections on the site. That should make updates run smoothly for now and I may clean them off the Specials page to reduce clutter/space. ~Spike's Girl ;February 17th, 2016 - Transcript Editing I've seen this one too many times already. There have been several grammar complaints aimed towards people writing transcripts. I'm sick of seeing people putting down these editors and I ask those of you who are to consider the fact that many people on here do NOT speak/write English as their primary language. I have nothing but respect for anyone here who has ever made a transcript as I know how time-consuming they can be. If you see mistakes, JUST FIX THEM. Don't go on to put down the editor on top of that as many of them have pointed out themselves that their grammar is not perfect. If I see more complaints pop up from here on out, I may have to consider disciplinary action. Since I'd rather not have to resort to that, again, please be mindful of others editing this wiki and its transcripts. Thank you. ~Spike's Girl ;January 10th, 2016 - Navigation Templates Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here. I among others have noticed that those of you making new pages, transcripts in particular, keep forgetting about adding templates. I would ask that you try to add these when making new pages. For example, if you need to add the Nostalgia Critic's template to transcripts, the format is as follows: Two curly/ASCII brackets, the title NCscripts (should come up automatically during typing), and two more curly/ASCII brackets to end off. If you have any questions, let me know on my talk page. Thanks! ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News April 28th, 2016 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: I Took a Pill in Ibiza (Remix) by Mike Posner *Anime Abandon: Eiken *Terror Obscura: A Nightmare on Elm Street *Rocked Reviews: Rob Zombie - The Electic Warlock Acid Witch Satanic Orgy Celebration Dispenser *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 3 Major Gaming Scandals That Were Buried *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 1 Breakdown *Lucky Six Short Films: Mondo Madness - The Last of Us Vinyl Unboxing *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Achievements and Trophies *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Ep. 184 - The Mountain April 27th, 2016 *Shark Jumping: American Idol *Awesome Comics: Supergirl Season 1 *The Bargain Boy Reviews: Facebreaker *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Holidays *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate Atlantis - Irresistible *MikeJ: Brits Drink Tea Part 2 *Ask Lovecraft: Pleasure Merchant *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 21 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs: Ep. 183 - The Visitor *Vangelus: V-Build - Tightening Joints with Floor Polish April 26th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: When Are Critics Wrong? *The Yomarz Show: Immobile - Save the Titanic *MarzGurl: MarzGurl Tries Monster Hunter Beef Jerky *Battle Geek Plus: Donkey Kong (NES) *Leon Thomas: Goodbye, Channel Awesome *Dudley Dtoons: Toonagram - Photos from Cartoon Land! Ep. 2 *Once Upon a Timing: S5E19 - Happiness is an Under-Gun *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Ep. 182: Gold Stars April 25th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Batman: Shadow of the Bat #58 *The Cinema Snob: Crime of the Age *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Lootcrate Were 100% With Us *Infomercialism: Snackeez *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 40 Review *Ask Lovecraft: Game of Thrones *Animerica (show): Gilgamesh Part 1 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs: Episode 181 - The Astral Plane *Vangelus Reviews: BTAS The Joker April 24th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top Voice Actors Vol. 5: Celebrity Cavalcade *Renegade Cut: Godzilla *Projector: The Man Who Knew Infinity *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man 8 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Ep. 180: Evergreen April 23rd, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - 7/11 Was a Part-Time Job *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Raw Force *Game Den & Film Den: Evil Dead II *Stuff You Like: So Good They Can't Ignore You *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - The Huntsman: Winter's War *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Huntsman: Winter's War *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Ep. 179: The Pajama War *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek - Shore Leave April 22nd, 2016 *Rap Critic Reviews: Low Life - Future ft. The Weeknd *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Children of the Corn *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Huntsman: Winter's War *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Hardcore Henry *MikeJ: British People Drink Tea *Some Guys I Know (show): #FreestyleFriday - Justin VS Justin *Weekly Manga Recap: Hinamatsuri *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dreadout Keepers of the Dark (Conclusion) *Ask Lovecraft: The Interview *The Omega Geek: Lexx Appeal - Wake the Dead *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Brake-Neck (Transformers Generations) April 21st, 2016 *Anime Abandon: Strange Love *Mud2MMO: "Bricked" Could this be in gaming's future? *LLOYD: Ep. 3 - Cattibal Holocaust *Rocked Reviews: Candlebox - Disappearing in Airports *Specials: Making of NC - Batman v Superman *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 4 Shitty Patents That Ruined Gaming *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Ratchet and Clank PS4 Thoughts *Easy Mode Go: Ep. 6 - Gaming's Algorithms of Love *Backlog Heroes: Life is Strange Episode 3, Part 3 *Briactions: Bioshock (Original Release Date: Aug. 15th, 2012) April 20th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: The Pretender *Awesome Comics: Favorite Marvel Movie *MikeJ: Ideal Home Show Goodybag 2016 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: 10th Kingdom Part 5 *The Unmute Button: Gyruss *The AngryJoeShow: The Jungle Book - Angry Movie Review *Ask Lovecraft: South Park *Once Upon a Timing: S5E18 - Gangnam-Style Cloth *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 20 *Vangelus: V-Build - Lego Bricktober Hotel April 19th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Batman v Superman *Rerez: Positives - Wii Music *Needs More Gay: Are LGBT Characters Forced Into Games? *Projector: The Huntsman: Winter's War *MMO Grinder: The Division *Suede: Suede Gaming - The Nancy Boy: Secrets Can Kill Ep. 1 *Battle Geek Plus: Starfox 64 (N64) *Word Funk: Dice Funk - The Ball of Gorfinax *Hagan Reviews: C Me Dance April 18th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Dart #1 *Lost in Adaptation: Alice in Wonderland *The AngryJoeShow: Quantum Break Angry Review *Gaming Wildlife (show): If FromSoftware Were 100% Honest With Us *Renegade Cut: The Holy Mountain *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Disney's The Jungle Book *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 39 Review *Ask Lovecraft: Captain America *Animerica (show): Samurai Gun Part 2 *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Buzzsaw (Transformers Generations) April 17th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Pan *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Criminal *Ross's Game Dungeon: Rama *Battle Geek Plus: Mega Man 5: The Gravity Man Dance *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dreadout Keepers of the Dark Parts 4-6 April 16th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Smoke Bomb! *Game Den & Film Den: The Evil Dead *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Jungle Book *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY): Live Fast and Prosper *The Nostalgia Critic: Star Wars: The Force Awakens Commentary *MarzGurl: Captain America: Civil War Early Screening Discussion (Spoiler-Free) *Weekly Manga Recap: The 125th Best Hobby Podcast *Artcast: Adelitas Twins *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Jungle Book & Barbershop: The Next Cut *The Count Jackula Show: Should Satanic Jackula Review a Movie? *The AngryJoeShow: Doctor Strange Teaser - Angry Reaction *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Rihanna's ANTI April 15th, 2016 *Doug Reviews: The Jungle Book (2016) *Best for a Buck: Twilight Sparkle is Pregnant - Why Does This Exist? *Some Jerk with a Camera: WDW 2016 Tag (Vlog) *The Bargain Boy: AAGH? - Batman V Superman *The AngryJoeShow: Suicide Squad Trailer #3 - Angry Reaction *Brad Tries: Pepsi Sakura *The Horror Guru: Blood Splattered Road Trip: Days of the Dead *Ask Lovecraft: Gollum *Word Funk: The Kids Are Grounded *Heisanevilgenius: Beneath the Planet of the Apes Part 3 (of 3) *Vangelus Reviews: The Azaleas (Mastermind Creations) April 14th, 2016 *Anime Abandon: Speed Racer (feat. Nostalgia Critic) *Cinemadonna: Filth and Wisdom *Stuff You Like: Your Thrift Habits (1948) *Mud2MMO: If You Don't Like It, You Can Leave *I See What You Did There: Arya Stark: What's in a Name *The Count Jackula Show: Srdjan Spasojevic Interview *Rerez: 8bitdo ZERO Gamepad *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Physical vs. Digital Frank Edition *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - 5000 Fingers of Doctor T *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - Top 5 Offensive Cheat Codes *Once Upon a Timing: S5E17 - Tree Branch Falls on Mausoleum *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dreadout Keepers of the Dark Parts 1-3 April 13th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Going Bananas *Specials: Batman v Superman NC Review Trailer *Awesome Comics: Favorite Live Action DC Movie *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: 10th Kingdom Part 4 *Rocked Reviews: Otep - Generation Doom *The Count Jackula Show: Bernard Rose Interview *Heisanevilgenius: Beneath The Planet of the Apes Part 2 (of 3) *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Brawlhalla *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 19 *Ask Lovecraft: 1920s *Vangelus Reviews: Taskmaster April 12th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: WTR - Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain *The AngryJoeShow: Dreadfalls (VR) Angry Review *Rerez: Positives - Superman 64 *Needs More Gay: Beards *Dudley Dtoons: Team Teen - Convergence at Gravity Falls! Part 2 Storyboards *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hush *Battle Geek Plus: Yoshi (NES) *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Dr. Cash Money *The Count Jackula Show: Tony Todd Interview *Diamanda Hagan: The Encounter - Jesus is an Eldritch Abomination April 11th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Blackest Night *Manny Man Does History: 10 More Things About World War 2 *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Bioware Were 100% Honest With Us *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Gamera Super Monster *Renegade Cut: Prisoners *Specials: Making of NC - Phantom of the Opera *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - Window of Opportunity *Ask Lovecraft: Rhode Island *The Count Jackula Show: B.C. Butchers Interview *Animerica (show): Samurai Gun, Part 1 *Heisanevilgenius: Beneath The Planet of the Apes - Part 1 (of 3) *Vangelus: V-Build - Kabaya Dai Atlas April 10th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Jungle Book (1994) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hardcore Henry *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Hardcore Henry & The Boss *Some Guys I Know (show): I Dance Better When Drunk 2.0 *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 38 Review *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Ninja Gaiden 3 (NES) *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 78 - Log Date 7 15 2 *The Count Jackula Show: Felissa Rose Interview April 9th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Blast Times at Ridgemont High *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS): The Terratin Incident *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Marooned *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 77 - Message Received *The Count Jackula Show: Sid Haig Interview *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Trailer - Star Wars: Rogue One April 8th, 2016 *Projector: High-Rise *Rocked Reviews: Deftones - Gore *The AngryJoeShow: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *The Count Jackula Show: Camille Keaton Interview *Weekly Manga Recap: Shishunki no Iron Maiden *Word Funk: We Are The Illuminati *Ask Lovecraft: Cthulhu Lies Dreaming *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 76 - It Could've Been Great *Vangelus Reviews: Stronghold Sand Version (Acid Rain) *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Beyonce's Super Bowl Performance April 7th, 2016 *Rerez: Sega's Forgotten Motion Game: Sega Pods *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Amazing Spider-Man *MMO Grinder: Backtrack - LUNA Online Reborn *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Nintendo NX Hoaxes *Backlog Heroes: Life is Strange Episode 3, Part 2 *Easy Mode Go: Ep. 5 - Digital Download Get-Down *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 4 Games Cancelled for Stupid Reasons April 6th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Oh! Heavenly Dog *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Blockbuster Video *MarzGurl Presents: Dance Dance Revolution Retrospective: Arcade Machines *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: 10th Kingdom Part 3 *Ask Lovecraft: Victorians *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 18 *Once Upon a Timing: S5E16 - That's Just Zelena! *Word Funk: Dice Funk - No More Secrets *Vangelus: V-Build - Shockwave Kreon Battle Changer April 5th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Adventures of Pluto Nash *Rerez: Positives - Doom The Movie *Rocked Reviews: Regretting the Past: Hinder - Extreme Behavior *Battle Geek Plus: Karate Champ (NES) *Terror Obscura: Fright Bites - Victor Frankenstein *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Divergent Series: Allegiant April 4th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek Special: Flesh and Stone *Lost in Adaptation: Eragon *Gaming Wildlife (show): The Death of the Beta Tester *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 37 Review *Some Guys I Know (show): Hamburger Helper - A Delicious Dance Remix *Animerica (show): When They Cry Part 3 *The Last Angry Geek: Geek Riffs - How to Say NO *Ask Lovecraft: SCP *Vangelus Reviews: First Order Stormtrooper Officer April 3rd, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Terminator Genisys: Pros n' Cons *Projector: Dad's Army (2016) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Daredevil Season 2 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: God's Not Dead 2 *Battle Geek Plus: Jimmy Buckrider - Team Etro Strikes Again *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Co-op Policenauts Conclusion *Accursed Farms: Moon Gaming - Zombie Trailer Park April 2nd, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Leg Day *One Hit Wonderland: Eve of Destruction by Barry McGuire *Familiar Faces: The Marvelous Misadventures of Flap-Jack Movie *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY) - The Raven *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Batman v Superman *Rerez: One Handed SNES Controller *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Sdrawkcab (Backwards) *Rap Critic: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Vlog (w/LadyJess) *Once Upon a Timing: S5E15 - Storybook, Underworld Edition *Word Funk: It's Mostly Sucking *The AngryJoeShow: AJ's Stellaris Developer Preview April 1st, 2016 *The Yomarz Show: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Rap Critic Reviews: Me, Myself, and I by G-Eazy ft. Bebe Rexha *Renegade Cut: Chicago *Rerez: Positives - Final Fantasy 7 Sucks! *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Anita Sarkeesian Were 100% Honest With Us *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): The Walt Disney Family Museum *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: The 20% Cooler My Little Phony April Fool's Day Show *Some Guys I Know (show): TRNDSTTR *Linkara: Mighty Morphing Rump Rangers *Weird Video Games: Rockman DASH (PlayStation) *Ask Lovecraft: Public Face *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Groove (Transformers Generations) *Battle Geek Plus: Beware the Delicious Flavors News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content